Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{4r + 6}{4r} = 3$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4r$ $4r + 6 = 12r$ $6 = 8r$ $8r = 6$ $r = \dfrac{6}{8}$ Simplify. $r = \dfrac{3}{4}$